


Impermanence

by poisonnebbia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, au where when Link dies, he gets sent back in time, i would like to say this is angst but i dont really know if i can write angst so, its like with autosaves but the autosaves are random, sidlink is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonnebbia/pseuds/poisonnebbia
Summary: Link cannot fail again; the goddess ensures that he doesn’t.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Impermanence

The first time Link noticed that something was wrong was when he woke up on the cliff outside the Shrine of Resurrection. There was nothing wrong with waking up per se, but he knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew that he was just about to go to a shrine located in the Eastern Abbey.

Link tried his hardest to remember what happened next, what happened between the Eastern Abbey, and him waking up, but nothing comes up. Huffing in frustration, Link just wrote off what happened—thinking that it was another side effect of sleeping for one hundred years. Link wearily looked out to the horizon, thinking that it would be a tiring trek towards his last shrine.

* * *

Nearing the Eastern Abbey once more, Link sensed a nagging feeling to stick to the walls as close as he can and to reserve his stamina just in case something happens. Link followed his instincts, and once he heard a familiar beep, he knew to run to the other side as fast as he can and scale the wall immediately.

Once he was at the front of the shrine, Link stopped, wondering why everything felt so familiar when his memories ended just before entering the enclosed area. He held up the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal when memories of him trying to desperately run away from the guardian’s beams and failing to do so flooded his head.

Link fell to the floor, groaning, his body feeling a pain that did not happen.

He _died_. Link knew that there was no way he survived that blast, with his puny armor and a shield that was essentially just a lid. He died, and yet, here he is.

* * *

Link died a few more times while he was on his way to Kakariko Village. He noticed that how he died did not matter, all of it sending him back in time. The length of time he is sent back to has no rhyme nor reason.

When he fell from the Dueling Peaks, Link was set back by a few hours—returning him to the Dueling Peaks tower. When a bokoblin managed to strike Link from the back, Link was revived mere minutes before reaching the bokoblin camp.

Link didn’t like dying; it hurt too much and too little at the same time. Whenever he wakes, he feels the lingering pain of something that didn’t occur yet. There is also the underlying pain of everyone forgetting. If he was sent too far back, whatever meeting they had, they don’t have it anymore.

Link tries his best to avoid it, but he knows that there will be times where his death will become inevitable. His heart aches at the thought of it, but he continues.

* * *

Meeting Impa just brought up a different kind of pain. His head hurts so much with the fact he just forgot everything that happened one hundred years ago, and if he ever recovered some of his memories, it will only be enough to aid him in a grand quest he never wanted. 

Link loaded his Sheikah Slate, looking for a way to distract himself. Moving and focusing on a task has always helped him forget all his worries, even if it is only for a moment.

He noticed that one of the divine beasts is close to Kakariko Village, he decided to go.

* * *

Link met Sidon right before the Inogo Bridge and hoped that if— _when—_ he dies, he won’t get sent back too far in time. He wants this meeting of theirs to be one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> All grammatical mistakes are mine. I tried my best to beta it, but there may be some that slipped through.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
